Couleur : noir foncé
by Elyrine
Summary: Parce que résister, c'est bien. Mais parfois, trop, c'est trop.
1. La lettre

_Dean Winchester – Lettre à Dieu_

J'ai envie de mourir.

Sam et Castiel sont morts. Une chasse de trop, une créature beaucoup plus puissante que les autres, et... pouf. En une seconde, c'était fini. Là, tandis que j'écris, j'ai encore du mal à le réaliser. Ils ne reviendront pas. Je ne les reverrai jamais.

Sans que je sache pourquoi, rien ne marche. Ni les pactes démoniaques, ni une résurrection, rien. _Nothing, nicht, nada_. Comme si aujourd'hui, c'était la fin, inéluctable, qui devait arriver depuis bien longtemps et dont nous ne faisions que repousser l'échéance.

Sam, mon petit frère, si grand, si courageux, si intelligent... mon frère, que j'avais toujours protégé toute ma vie, ma plus grande responsabilité... Ce petit être que j'ai aimé de tout mon cœur à l'instant même où je l'ai vu... mort. J'étais censé le protéger. Je l'ai déjà ramené à la vie, mais aujourd'hui... je suis inutile. Je ne peux rien faire. Et ça me tue...

Castiel, mon meilleur ami, mon seul ami, en fait. L'être le plus droit et le plus intègre que j'ai jamais rencontré, mon emplumé préféré... Oh, bien sûr, il était imparfait, mais il avait toujours de bonne intentions, toujours déterminé dans ce qu'il faisait. Il était drôle, aussi, avec ses éternelles questions sur l'espèce humaine, son décalage quasi permanent. Mais aujourd'hui, envolé. Encore. Comment a-t-il pu mourir ? Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Sam était humain, d'accord, mais lui... un ange ! Il n'aurait pas dû mourir... jamais...

Je ne mérite pas de vivre, pas plus qu'eux. Je mérite de mourir, moi aussi. En plus, il y a encore le risque que moi, je sois ressuscité pour une raison ou une autre, mais tout seul. Parce que c'est ça, le pire. D'être seul, avec la culpabilité de rester et les incessantes questions : pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi, et pas eux ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus ?

Je n'en peux plus. Si un des deux était resté, peut-être aurais je eu le courage, la force de m'en remettre, en m'appuyant sur l'autre. Mais je n'ai plus personne. Je suis maudit. Alors, Dieu, si tu m'entends, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi mourir. Ne me ramène pas seul, je suis peut-être faible, mais... je ne peux pas vivre comme ça.

Pour te donner une idée : quand j'étais petit, ma mère me demandait comment avait été ma journée, et je devais lui dire une couleur : rose si j'étais tombé amoureux, bleu si je m'étais fait des amis, jaune si j'avais eu une bonne note, blanc si tout allait bien... mais aussi gris si je ne me sentais pas très bien, et noir si j'allais vraiment mal. Je n'ai jamais dit noir, je le gardais pour le jour où j'en aurais vraiment besoin. Ce jour est désormais arrivé.

Aujourd'hui, Dieu, je te le dis, parce que tu es le seul qui puisse exaucer ma prière : couleur ? Noir. Noir foncé.

 _Dean pose le stylo sur la feuille et se saisit d'un objet derrière lui. Une détonation retentit._

 _OoOoOoO_

 ** _Oui, c'est triste... en vrai, j'adore Dean, et Sam, et Cas encore plus. Mais je crois que plus je les aime, plus j'aime les faire souffrir, ça "sublime" leur personnalité, je trouve... je suis étrange. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même :-)_**

 ** _Poutous tout doux partout (pour me faire pardonner),_**

 ** _El_**


	2. La première fin

Ça y est. Il a fermé les yeux, et il a tiré. C'est bon, c'est fini. La mort, cette fin tant désirée, lui ouvre les bras pour l'accueillir dans son étreinte tranquille, et il se laisse aller, prêt à partir. Mais rien ne se passe. Brusquement saisi d'un doute atroce, il ouvre timidement un œil, puis l'autre. Et la vérité le frappe comme un coup de massue. Il est vivant. Rien n'a changé, il est encore là, avec ses souvenirs, sa peine, et ce désespoir qui l'oppresse, qui l'étouffe... Il refuse d'y croire. Il porte la main à sa tempe : pas de sang. Mais le chargeur vide, le trou dans le mur de gauche indiquent qu'il a tiré. Que la balle a traversé son crâne avant d'en ressortir comme si de rien n'était, le laissant encore plus brisé.

Alors il se laisse tomber à genoux, et, le visage enfoui dans les mains, il pleure. Pour une fois, il se laisse aller, et il pleure, sans s'arrêter, parce que c'en est trop. Il pleure pour étouffer cette douleur, lancinante, qui transperce son cœur un peu plus à chaque instant qui passe. Il pleure parce qu'il a compris que ça ne s'arrêterait pas, et que jamais il n'obtiendrait le repos. Il pleure parce qu'il sait que ce n'est que le commencement. Dean pleure, et murmure : Pourquoi...

OoOoOoO

Et Dieu, tout là-haut, souffre avec lui. Jamais le malheur d'une de ses créations ne l'avait atteint auparavant, car il n'était pas assez puissant, ou trop bref. La mort, dernier échappatoire, qui permet aux âmes les plus tourmentées d'abréger leurs souffrances, emportait rapidement les plus désespérés avec elle. Enfin, sauf quand on s'appelle Dean Winchester et qu'on a le karma le plus merdique de l'univers. Alors une aura de noirceur aussi intense et absolue, même Dieu n'a jamais vu ça. Et pour la première fois de sa longue, très longue existence, il découvre la souffrance. Il regrette de ne pas pouvoir laisser Dean mourir, parce qu'il le mérite tellement... Il mérite mille fois ce repos qu'il n'obtiendra jamais. Car il est utile, et ne doit pas mourir. Pas avant très, très longtemps. Alors quand Dieu entend sa prière, il murmure tout aussi bas : Parce qu'il le faut... mais crois-moi, j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose. J'aimerais tellement te rendre heureux...

OoOoOoO

 **Parce que c'aurait été trop simple, sinon...**

 **N'empêche que j'ai du mal à imaginer pire, là. Vous voulez une fin alternative où il peut mourir et les rejoindre ?**


	3. La dernière fin

**Indice : regardez attentivement les premières lettres ;-)**

OoOoOoO

Mourir. Il n'a plus que ça en tête. Il ferme les yeux et se sent partir loin, si loin...

On n'a pas idée du bien que ça fait, de lâcher prise et de se laisser aller pour ne plus jamais souffrir.

Rien ne le tourmente ou le rend malheureux,

Tout est tellement calme et reposant... et soudain, tout disparaît. C'est fini. Il va les rejoindre. Enfin.

OoOoOoO

 **Mieux vaut ça, je pense... il peut enfin goûter au repos. C'est triste, mais meilleur pour lui :-)**

 **J'espère que cette fic (pour le moins rafraîchissante et sympathique) vous a plu, mes salutations les plus sincères,**

 **El**


End file.
